


Nitori’s Roommate Diary.

by Elydan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydan/pseuds/Elydan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Caro diario. L'inverno sta arrivando e ultimamente alzarmi la mattina è sempre più difficile.. vorrei stare tutto il giorno sotto le coperte del mio letto a dormire, al caldo.<br/>Grazie al cielo ho il mio Senpai, che è il motivo per cui mi alzo ogni giorno.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nanase-San.

  
**Note iniziali** : Salve a tutti gente! Questa è la prima fanfic di Free! che scrivo ed essendo io una amante della Rintori, ho deciso di focalizzarmi specialmente su di loro!   
Ho sempre trovato adorabile il fatto che Nitori tenesse un diario, dunque ho deciso di scriverci qualcosa a riguardo.  
Ho già un idea di come finirà questa storia, ma non si sa mai, magari le mie idee cambieranno man mano che scriverò u_u  
Detto questo, vi lascio al primo capitolo e spero che vi piaccia! Grazie a tutti, a presto! :3  
  
  
 ****  
  
~ Nitori's Roommate Diary ~  
  
  
 

  
  
 

  
  
  
**05 Novembre.**   


<< _Caro diario._  
L'inverno sta arrivando e ultimamente alzarmi la mattina è sempre più difficile.  
Vorrei stare tutto il giorno sotto le coperte del mio letto a dormire, al caldo.  
Grazie al cielo ho il mio Senpai, che è il motivo per cui mi alzo ogni giorno..>>

  
  
  
  
  
Quella mattina, ciò che stuzzicò i sensi di Nitori fu molto più di un semplice motivo.  
Il sole purtroppo era raro in quel periodo dell'anno e tutto il cielo era ricoperto da un lieve strato di nuvole, abbastanza spesso da non permettere sfumature di colore su quella copertura grigiastra.  
A Nitori non piaceva la pioggia: lo rattristava enormemente.   
A volte poggiava il palmo della sua mano contro la finestra gelida guardando  distratto le gocce che scendevano e scivolavano lungo il vetro.   
Ultimamente non riusciva a fare a meno di collegare la pioggia a Nanase-san.   
Rin diceva che quando pensava a Nanase gli veniva in mente l'oceano.. ci vedeva i suoi occhi in quella enorme distesa d'acqua piena di creature vive e meravigliose.  
Quella stessa vita che Rin la vedeva negli occhi del ragazzo che, Nitori era sempre più certo, il suo senpai amava.   
Era difficile infondo non innamorarsi di Nanase; la sua bellezza era qualcosa che andava ben oltre la norma e quegli occhi erano la quinta essenza di un fascino misterioso ed accattivante.  
Nitori invece in Haruka ci vedeva solo la pioggia.   
Sapeva benissimo che era la sua folle gelosia a farlo ragionare in modo così crudele nei confronti di quel ragazzo che conosceva Rin da molto più tempo di lui ma non riusciva davvero a farne a meno.  
La personalità di Haruka sembrava racchiusa in tante piccole gocce di pioggia che, senza la minima capacità di decidere per sè stesse, si lasciavano cadere sul terreno andando a sbattere contro tutto ciò che incontravano, bagnandolo con la sua essenza.  
Piccole, silenziose, tante.. e capaci pian pianino di ricoprire ed avvolgere tutto.  
Secondo Nitori, Haruka non aveva carattere. Una volta lo disse al suo Senpai ma Rin lo guardò talmente male che il kohai si morse la lingua e decise da quel giorno che non avrebbe mai più espresso il suo parere a riguardo.  
Ma da che mondo è mondo, è per tutti difficile cambiare la prima impressione che si ha nei confronti di una persona ed è stato scientificamente provato che è nella mente dell'essere umano cercare continue conferme delle proprie opinioni, per sentirsi meglio con sè stessi.  
Nitori queste conferme le aveva trovate più e più volte quando notava come Tachibana-san si preoccupasse che Haruka non prendesse freddo dopo gli allenamenti ma quest' ultimo non lo ascoltasse, come Nagisa facesse un sacco di battute divertenti facendo ridere tutti tranne lui e come Rin riuscisse sempre a trovare buone situazioni per accarezzarlo distrattamente e lui non muovesse il minimo muscolo.  
Pian pianino Aiichirou iniziò a pensare che era Nanase il motivo per il quale trovava il caldo del proprio letto un rifiugio sempre più confortante: l'idea di dover ancora sentire anche oggi sprazzi del passato di Rin dove era presente quel ragazzo gli faceva passare la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.   
Era in uno stato di dormiveglia quella mattina quando quel buonissimo odore entrò nel suo campo olfattivo, facendolo mugolare leggermente e strizzare gli occhi.  
-Sveglia sveglia dormiglione.. siamo già in ritardo per gli allenamenti di stamattina.-  
Quella voce, nonostante fosse ancora per metà addormentato, Ai sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscerla ovunque.  
La voce di Rin Matsuoka aveva il timbo più erotico che Nitori avesse mai sentito.. era perfetta, calda e al tempo stesso piena di sfumature femminee quando voleva; Rin era in grado di trasferire nella sua voce l'essenza del suo carattere e delle sue emozioni.  
Ed in quel momento, più che il profumo di dolce che alleggiava nella stanza, fu quel suono ovattato ancora dal sonno, a destare il ragazzo dagli occhi color cielo.  
La prima cosa che videro quegli enormi specchi furono due ciambelle: una al cioccolato con glassa bianca sopra ed un altra bianca con piccoli smarties colorati a ricoprirla completamente.  
-Se.. senpai..- Nitori alzò la testa dal cuscino e guardò il piatto posato a lato del suo cuscino, mentre si strofinava con la mano l'occhio ancora umido a causa della profonda dormita.  
-In mensa hanno assunto una nuova cuoca, pare sia molto brava a fare i dolci. Uozima mi ha detto che prende una ciambella ogni mattina da lei e che sono molto buone.. a te piacciono i dolci no?-  
Rin gli offriva la schiena, avvolta dalla bianca divisa scolastica, e sembrava che le sue mani fossero intente a cercare qualcosa nella sua valigetta; probabilmente un libro utile alla lezione della giornata.  
O forse, come Nitori aveva intuito con un sorriso lieve, era solo troppo imbarazzato per guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Grazie.. Senpai..-  
-Non ringraziarmi è stato Mikoshiba a comprarle e dirmi di portartene una- sbuffò l'altro.  
-Beh ma qui ce ne sono due.. tu quale vuoi Senpai?-  
Rin voltò la testa guardandolo con espressione seria, ma leggermente assorta.  
-Non sono un particolare amante dei dolci, preferisco di gran lunga la roba salata-  
-Ma sarebbe un peccato buttarla via, ed io non riesco a mangiarle entrambe..- rispose il più piccolo, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle due ciambelle.  
-D'accordo d'accordo.. voglio quella al cioccolato- Nitori sorrise e afferrando con la mano la ciambella rimanente portò gli occhi sul suo senpai.  
-Assaggiamole insieme Senpai.. -  
L'altro alzò un sopracciglio, ma la sua espressione sfumò velocemente in un sorriso.  
-Al tre.. uno..-  
-Due..-  
-TRE!!-  entrambe le bocche affondarono in quella distesa di zucchero ed entrambe le menti ebbero lo stesso identico pensiero.  
-SONO BUONISSIME!!-     
-E' UFFICIALE, LE MANGEREMO TUTTI I GIORNI.-  
-MA COSI' DIVENTEREMO DELLE BOTTI SENPAI!!- rise il più piccolo, di gusto, guardando la voracità con cui il suo Senpai in pochi morsi divorava il dolce, simile ad uno squalo di fronte ad una preda succulenta.  
Quella mattina sembrava essere iniziata con il piede giusto; Nitori era ad un passo da saltare letteralmente di gioia e segretamente ringraziò il suo coach nell'essere così dalla sua parte su tutto ciò che riguardava il suo rapporto con Matsuoka.  
Stava per aprire nuovamente la bocca per dirgli che ora, grazie al suo gesto, si sentiva meglio e pronto per affrontare la giornata ma fu in quel momento che il cellulare del suo senpai suonò, interrompendo ogni buona azione che era passata per la mente del kohai.  
Rin alzò il cellulare, lo aprì e subito i suoi occhi rossi si fecero più scuri; le sopracciglia si aggrottarono facendo presumere che ciò che vi era scritto non presagiva nulla di allegro o di buono.  
-Va.. tutto bene.. Matsuoka senpai?- sussurrò Ai, sentendo un brivido attraversargli la schiena tutto d'un tratto; sapeva benissimo quale era la ragione per il quale sentiva il suo stesso corpo ora così rigido: Nanase-san.  
Era sicuramente lui che aveva inviato un messaggio a Rin, Nitori ormai aveva imparato a percepire la sua presenza anche quando non c'era direttamente.  
A volte riusciva addirittura ad indovinare il momento esatto in cui Haruka avrebbe cercato Matsuoka.. la paura di perdere qualcuno a volte è micidiale, ti rende chiaroveggente.  
-Mh.. - rispose semplicemente l'altro dando le spalle alla stanza ed sbattendo la porta, producendo un suono sorto che eccheggiò per tutta la stanza.  
  
*°*°*°  
  
Il resto della giornata passò senza eccessivi intoppi.   
Le lezioni furono lunghe e noiose e gli allenamenti furono pesanti.  
Nitori quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente stanco e triste: sapeva benissimo che al ritorno dagli allenamenti, aprendo la porta della sua camera, non ci avrebbe trovato dentro il suo senpai chino sui libri di studio nel tentativo estremo di concentrarsi ed estraniarsi da tutti i possibili rumori esterni, tenendo nelle orecchie le sue cuffie da cui si percepiva uscisse musica rock.   
E difatti così fu: la stanza era spenta e vuota.  
Nitori si morse il labbro inferiore e già sentiva le lacrime formarsi ai lati dei suoi occhi: Rin era con Nanase-san.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto come facesse ad esserne così certo, Nitori avrebbe semplicemente risposto "Lo so e basta.".  
Era una sensazione talmente forte che non poteva essere altrimenti, l'istinto lo stava avvertendo.   
Come un oca quando sente che qualcuno sta entrando nel suo territorio.. perché Rin-senpai ormai era parte del suo territorio: viveva con lui, condivideva tutto con lui: dalla piscina alla doccia alla stessa borraccia, ma sopratutto lui conosceva ogni singola cosa del Senpai.  
Di come si era trovato in Australia, di quanto gli mancasse suo padre, di quanto soffrisse di stress, depressione ed ansia di prestazione e quali erano le ragioni che lo portavano a stare così.  
Sapeva che quando Rin era nervoso aveva il brutto vizio di mordersi il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare sotto i suoi denti aguzzi.  
Sapeva quanto Rin odiasse i suoi denti aguzzi e di quante volte, da bambino, aveva cercato di lisciarli utilizzando la lima per unghie di sua madre.  
Sapeva di quanto a Rin non piacesse l'atteggiamento opprimente di sua madre e di quanto litigasse con lei perché ormai non la sentiva più in grado di capirlo, come purtroppo sentiva tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno.  
Tutte queste cose..Nanase le sapeva? Gli era mai davvero importato di conoscere ogni singola cosa che riguardasse Rin? Dal suo profumo preferito al perché amasse tanto il nuoto?  
Non è giusto. Alla fine cosa aveva Nanase più di lui?  
Probabilmente.. tutto.  
Il talento, la bellezza, il fascino misterioso di chi non ha bisogno di nessuno e sa vivere da solo. Lui invece.. non aveva nulla.  
Ai alzò la mano, la fece passare tra i capelli liscissimi ed argentei e decise che quella sera non avrebbe guardato le sue serie preferite in streaming, nè si sarebbe messo a studiare.  
L'unica cosa che voleva fare era dormire e non pensare a nulla. Nè a Nanase, nè tantomeno a Rin-senpai.  
  
*°*°*°  
  
Il rumore della maniglia che si abbassava destò Aiichirou che non riuscì a fare a meno di irrigidirsi sotto le spesse coperte.  
Il cuore si stringe in una morsa carica di dolore quando sentì un respiro spezzato provenire da sotto e per un attimo ebbe paura che Rin avesse portato Nanase nella sua stanza, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che potesse esserci anche lui dentro, per farci .. non riuscì neanche a finire la frase nella sua mente da quanto il solo pensiero gli facesse male.  
Però poi sentì un singhiozzo simile a quello di un pianto e tutte le sue angosce sfumarono in sincera preoccupazione.  
-Senpai?- sussurrò lievemente, così piano che Rin non lo sentì.  
Il suo adorato senpai piangeva, ed avrebbe voluto scendere da quella scala per abbracciarlo, consolarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene.   
Nanase-san non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capirlo.   
Un guizzo, seppur lieve, di odio si formò dentro il kohai mischiandosi alla invidia e gelosia già troppo accumulata.  
Intanto sotto di lui ci fu il rumore di coperte che venivano spostate, ed i singhiozzi  cessarono per qualche attimo, rifacendosi poi risentire con più costanza.  
Nitori rimase sveglio fino a quando non sentì Rin smettere di piangere, ed il suo respiro spezzato non si trasformò in quello tranquillo e beato di chi ha trovato il sonno.  
Non riuscì purtroppo ad addormentarsi nemmeno in seguito, rimanendo immerso nei suoi pensieri e nei suoi sensi di colpa fino alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Quando i primi uccellini iniziarono a canticchiare fuori dalla finestra dell'accademia ed un po' di luci iniziò ad entrare nella stanza, finalmente il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri riuscì a cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
 

  
  
<< _Caro diario, il mio Senpai è il motivo per cui mi alzo ogni giorno..  
Ma è anche il motivo per cui non dormo ogni notte.._>>    



	2. Cellulare.

**30 Novembre.**  
  
<< _Caro diario,_  
è da molto tempo che non ti scrivo ha ho i miei buoni motivi;   
 gli allenamenti diventano sempre più pesanti e la sera torno nella mia stanza distrutto,  
troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia poggiare i miei muscoli indolenziti sul letto.  
_Ultimamente non trovo neanche il tempo di parlare un po' con Matsuoka-senpai._  
_A volte credo che voglia evitarmi;_  
_in realtà evita chiunque gli si avvicini e provi ad instaurare un rapporto con lui._  
_E' molto solitario, lo è sempre stato ma recentemente non è avvicinabile._  
_Il suo cellullare suona in continuazione: a volte è Nanase, a volte è sua sorella Gou._  
_In entrambi i casi però, non vuole rispondere. Credo che sia successo qualcosa di cui non voglia.. >>_

  
 

-Hey!-  
L'improvviso richiamo svegliò Nitori dal torpore di pensieri in cui era caduto.  
Il ragazzo irrigì improvvisamente la schiena e lo scatto fu così rapido che il diario gli scivolò dalle mani e finì sul pavimento umido della piscina, aperto sulla pagina su cui stava scrivendo.  
-Mi spieghi perché stai scrivendo qui dentro invece di allenarti?-  
Rin era seccato, come lo era da un po' bel di giorni ormai indistintamente con chiunque.  
Aiichirou non voleva ammetterlo neanche a sè stesso, ma quando Matsuoka tirava fuori quel lato offeso ed incavolato con il mondo era difficile stargli accanto.  
E Nitori lo sapeva bene che era una cosa orribile da pensare, ma non riusciva davvero a capire cosa avesse Matsuoka-senpai da lamentarsi.  
Era bello, intelligente e molto bravo sia negli studi che nel nuoto.  
La sua sensualità era ormai evidente non solo al kohai, ma a tutti i presenti del corso di nuoto che più volte si soffermavano a parlare tra di loro di quanto il fondoschiena di Rin fosse uno spettacolo delizioso da ammirare, soprattutto mentre si dilettava nello stile libero.  
Nitori era più che certo che il suo senpai fosse al corrente delle battutine riferite a lui ma invece di provarne vergogna, quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi ne sembrava quasi lusingato: non poteva essere altrimenti dato che le canotte estive che indossava erano talmente aderenti che nè i pettorali nè gli addominali venuvano in alcun modo celati: anzi se possibile, quella stoffa riusciva addiritura ad accentuarli e renderli ancora più appetitosi alla vista.  
Perché un ragazzo che all'apparenza sembrava avesse tutto doveva essere così arrogante, maleducato ed indisponente? Cosa poteva rendere infelice chi possedeva la fama?  
Nitori non lo riusciva a comprendere e per quanto si impegnasse ad avere una mente più elastica e matura, il suo tedio mentale cessava sempre con un profondo sospiro e l'amara consapevolezza che era inutile porsi quesiti, tanto lui non si sarebbe mai trovato nella situazione del suo senpai, e Rin non si sarebbe mai aperto con lui dato che non lo credeva alla sua altezza.  
-S.. enpai mi dispiace.. adesso vado a..- ma il cuore gli si bloccò il gola e il viso diventò di un pallido perlaceo quando notò che gli occhi rossi erano immobili sulla pagina del suo diario.  
Il kohai raccolse il fretta il prezioso oggetto da terra e se lo portò al petto, mentre le guance ora sfumavano dal bianco latte al rosso sangue.  
-Va.. Vado subito Senpai!!- si alzò e superandolo velocemente, rischiò quasi di scivolare e cadere direttamente dentro la piscina con tutto il diario.  
Sentì uno sbuffo innervosito da dietro di sè, e un senso di magone gli prese lo stomaco.  
Come era ovvio, il Senpai non lo riteneva alla sua altezza, dunque perché preoccuparsi?  
Voleva solamente pensare al nuoto; nient'altro.  
Basta perdersi in inutili pensieri su un ragazzo che non era niente di più che il suo compagno di stanza.. il suo bellissimo, meraviglioso compagno di stanza.  
Ciò a cui ora doveva riflettere era il suo stile; sentirsi un tutt'uno con l'acqua e farsi accompagnare da lei fino al bordo opposto della piscina.  
Piegò le gambe e si buttò in acqua ma proprio in quell'istante, mentre gli occhi enormi azzurri guardavano la lunga distesa liquida e splendente sotto di lui, un idea balenò nella sua mente insieme ad un nome.  
  
_Nanase-san._

  
Era ovvio che era lui il vero problema; ciò che aveva trasformato Rin in quel modo.  
Nanase-san doveva aver portato il suo Senpai all'esasperazione, tirando fuori tutto ciò che di terribile dimorava in lui e portandolo all'esterno della sua mente; ed ora quelle sensazioni così scoperte picchiettavano sui nervi sensibili delle memorie e delle sensazioni del suo Senpai.  
Le mani si unirono tra di loro, distese, poi scivolare nell'acqua dividendola.  
Il capo fuori e la bocca aperta prendevano tutto il fiato possibile e poi si immergeva completamente per pochi istanti, dandosi la spinta ed andando avanti.  
Non aveva mai provato a pensarla da questo punto di vista.  
Aveva sempre visto Nanase-san come un problema; qualcuno da cui Rin sarebbe dovuto scappare come se quel moretto dagli occhi blu oceano fosse la morte in persona.  
Non aveva cambiato idea a riguardo, sia chiaro.  
Semplicemente forse, Haruka non era poi così dannoso come si poteva credere.  
Nitori arrivò al bordo della vasca, si girò con il corpo e poggiò la pianta dei piedi contro di esso, pronto a virare.  
Se Haruka era il problema e Rin non riusciva a far altro che affidarsi a lui per sentirsi meglio, allora Haruka volente o non volente avrebbe risolto il problema.  
Nitori lo avrebbe costretto a farlo.  
Avrebbe aiutato lui il suo Senpai a stare meglio, utilizzando Haruka come mezzo.  
Fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto, Nitori se lo era promesso: Rin avrebbe di nuovo sorriso un giorno, non importava a chi o quando..  
  
*°*°*°  
  
Finiti gli allenamenti, il kohai si affrettò a fare la doccia in modo da finire prima di tutti gli altri.  
Sentiva ancora l'odore del cloro sulla sua pelle ed i capelli umidi sulla fronte mentre saliva di corsa le scale e si dirigeva nella propria camera.  
Come aveva immaginato, la stanza era ancora vuota e lì, sul tavolo di Rin, c'era il suo cellulare.  
Nitori ingoiò la saliva, chiuse la porta della propria stanza a chiave e dopo pochi passi si trovò in piedi, immobile vicino alla scrivania di legno a guardare il gongegno elettronico con un batticuore così forte in petto che quasi iniziò a temere che quel suono potesse sentirsi fin fuori dalla stanza.  
Non aveva mai violato la privacy di nessuno e stava per farlo, per la prima volta, con una delle persone che più ammirava al mondo.  
Una vocina dentro di lui gli urlava di fermarsi, di non rovinare quel poco che di buono c'era in quel rapporto su cui aveva lavorato con tanta fatica e dedizione: se il Senpai lo avesse scoperto.  
-No..- sussurrò, più a sè stesso più che a chiunque altro -Lo faccio per il Senpai.. lo faccio solo per lui..solo sapendo la verità posso aiutarlo.-  
Bugiardo. In verità era curioso marcio di sapere cosa Rin scrivesse ad Haruka.  
Era questa la sola verità.  
Schiacciò il pulsante d'accensione, ed aspettò con il cuore in gola ed i battiti sempre più accellerati, che la schermata iniziale apparisse.  
Il suono acuto dell'arrivo del messaggi quasi lo fece urlare per lo spavento.  
C'erano 4 messaggi non letti.  
Cosa fare ora? Nitori chiuse gli occhi ed ispirò pesantemente.. poi premette sul “Sì”.  
Il primo messaggio era di Gou: Nitori non era molto interessato al rapporto di Rin con la sorella, ciò nonostante aprì il messaggio e lo lesse.  
  
[ 28 novembre.  
Ore 16.48.  
_Gou._  
Onii-chaaan!! perchè non rispondi ai miei messaggi ed alle mie chiamate?? Dovevamo andare al cinema questo week-end e non mi hai più fatto sapere nulla!! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
Sono davvero infuriata con te! Quando ti degnerai di rispondermi mi senti chiaro??  >A<''  
Però rispondimi per favore.. buona notte Onii-chan.]  
  
Nitori sorrise dolcemente di fronte a quel messaggio; la sorella di Rin era davvero una ragazza molto dolce e gentile. Avrebbe voluto avere anche lui una sorella come Gou, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito meno solo nella sua infanzia.  
Cercò di non buttarsi troppo nei ricordi della sua vita ed uscì dal messaggio.  
Il batticuore tornò nuovamente a far capolino insieme ad una sensazione simile alla pelle d'oca quando notò che il messaggio seguente era di “Haru”.  
Il pollice iniziò a tremare su quel tastino nero, ma alla fine premette nuovamente.  
  
[09 novembre.  
Ore 13.00  
_Haru_  
Rin... rispondi alla mia chiamata.]

  
[11 novembre.  
Ore 12.30  
_Haru_  
Dovevamo vederci oggi.]  
  
  
[14 novembre  
Ore 16.00  
_Haru_  
I miei sono entrambi ripartiti per lavoro, puoi rimanere a dormire da me stanotte.]

  
[15 novembre.  
Ore 19.00  
_Haru_  
Alla fine è venuto Makoto a dormire da me. Rispondimi quando vuoi.]

  
[16 novembre.  
Ore 14.00  
_Haru_  
Dobbiamo parlare..  
  
_Io_  
Di cosa? Cosa vuoi parlare Haru?  
  
_Haru_  
Di noi.. di quello che sta accadendo. Di quello che è accaduto.  
  
_Io_  
Sai benissimo cosa è accaduto Haru, c'eri anche tu quella notte. E non mi sembravi non contento di quello che stavamo facendo.  
  
_Haru_  
Rin.. non so se è questo il tipo di rapporto che voglio con te.  
  
_Io_  
E che cosa volevi allora? Spiegamelo! Cosa credevi di fare, di scoparmi e poi dirmi di rimanere amici? Io non sono quel tipo di persona e tu lo sai, dovevi saperlo quando hai iniziato questo stupido gioco con me e Makoto.. dovevi saperlo che io..  
  
_Haru_  
Mi dispiace...]  
  
  
[20 novembre  
Ore 23.30  
_Haru_  
Rin...?]

  
Nitori chiuse i messaggi e sbattè con talmente tanta forza il cellullare contro il legno del tavolo che per attimo pregò di non averlo rotto.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere le lacrime che si stavano formando a lato dei suoi occhi.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi di questo suo improvviso dolore; alla fine lo aveva sempre immaginato che Rin ed Haruka andassero a letto insieme.  
Ma leggerlo.. leggerlo in quei messaggi era stato.. tremendo. Orribile. Straziante.  
L'improvviso bussare alla porta lo fece quasi soffocare con la sua stessa saliva.  
-Matsuoka? Nitori? C'è qualcuno dentro?-  
Il kohai tremò leggermente, portando la manica della propria felpa ad asciugare gli occhi umidi.  
-C.. Ci sono io Capitano-  
-Rin non è lì con te?-  
-No.. non è qui..-  
Ci furono infiniti istanti di silenzio, e per un attimo Nitori pensò che il capitano se ne fosse andato.  
-Nitori, posso parlarti un attimo in privato? Ci vediamo fra 10 minuti davanti alla piscina, non tardare eh??- il tono del coach sembrava goioso e sereno come sempre, ma Nitori immaginava di cosa Mikoshiba volesse parlare.  
Si avvicinò alla propria scrivania ed accarezzò distrattamente la pagina del suo diario, leggermente bagnata dalle gocce di acqua di cui inevitabilmente si era macchiata mentre era in piscina.  
Quella ultima frase ancora incompleta, non aveva voglia di finirla.  
Prese la penna e subito sotto scrisse un unica frase. 

  
  
 << _Il mio senpai ha fatto l'amore con Nanase-san.. io invece, respiro nell'inutile tentativo di sentire a volte il suo profumo.._ >>

 


	3. Verità.

**03 Dicembre.**  
  
_< < Caro diario,_  
Oggi ho fatto una cosa di cui mi vergogno immensamente.  
Una cosa che non avrei mai e poi mai dovuto fare..  
ma è stato l'amore per il mio Senpai a portarmi a fare tanto.  
Io non voglio che lui soffra;  
voglio che lui sia felice,  
voglio rivederlo sorridere,  
sorridere come quando lo intravidi dopo quella gara di nuoto e lui era lì con la sua squadra,  
con quelli che lui un tempo riteneva dei veri amici.  
Diario.. quelli non sono degli amici, sono dei mostri.  
Lo stanno distruggendo ed in particolare quel Nanase-san...  
Nanase-san... per questo lo ho fatto diario.  
Per questo io oggi, l'ho fatto.>>

  
 

  
  
  
  
Quella domenica mattina sembrava che la giornata stesse davvero iniziando con il piede giusto.  
Nitori percepì uno strano senso di gioia conquistare i suoi sensi prima ancora di percepire con completa lucidità dove fosse e che giorno fosse quello.  
Si mise seduto sul letto, tirando il aria le braccia per stirare al meglio i muscoli delle spalle e della schiena, che al movimento produssero un lieve scricchiolio e poi, quelle stesse braccia caddero sulla coperta su cui sopra vi erano disegnate delle paperelle e delle stelline colorate.  
Per quanto i suoi compagni di nuoto lo prendessero in giro, Aiichirou non riusciva proprio a fare a meno di comprare cose carine perché gli trasmettevano un senso di gioia e di pace.  
C'era già così tanta serietà e mascolinità in quella scuola; almeno nella sua camera voleva tenere solo cose che gli ispiravano tenerezza e serenità.  
Si portò in piedi ed aprì il cassetto dove teneva il diario, accarezzando leggermente la copertina lucida su cui sopra vi era disegnate delle foglie di vario colore e dei lunghi rami che passavano lungo tutta la pagina.  
In quel posto in cui non poteva confidarsi con nessuno, quel diario era diventato quasi il suo migliore amico.  
Non leggeva mai le pagine che erano state scritte in passato: farlo gli provocava uno strano senso di ansia.  
Le emozioni che aveva provato nel frangente di tempo in cui le aveva scritte non sarebbero più tornate.  
Seppur invisibilmente, ogni giorno cambiava qualcosa.. il rapporto tra lui ed il suo Senpai, le sue idee riguardo il nuoto e sé stesso e l'avvicinamento agli altri membri del club di nuoto.  
A vivere giorno dopo giorno senza dar troppa attenzione ai particolari sembrava che nulla cambiasse realmente ma per chi teneva un diario tutto era più chiaro; il tempo era spezzettato in tanti momenti che non sarebbero stati mai più scordati.  
Era così concentrato a pensare a quelle cose che non si rese conto che Rin era dietro di lui, a guardarlo immobile e con un sopracciglio alzato, incuriosito.  
-Mi spieghi cosa c'è scritto lì dentro di così importante?-  
Nitori produsse un urlo quasi acuto e si voltò di colpo guardando la persona dietro di sé.  
Il cassetto fu chiuso velocemente, producendo un suono anch'esso assordante e il kohai si alzò in piedi mettendosi dritto quasi fosse un piccolo militare.  
-No.. Non è niente! Senpai!-  
-E allora perché sei così rigido?-  
-Non...Non è niente! Senpai!!-  
-Ho capito non c'è bisogno che ti ripeti in questo modo!! Piuttosto.. oggi che fai?-  
-Eh?-  
-Io .. devo uscire con mia sorella, vorrebbe andare a vedere un film al cinema-  
-Che tipo di film?- domandò il ragazzo dai capelli argentei, non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
-E' un film sullo spazio.. dicono che sia parecchio bello, mah.. è da parecchio che non vado al cinema quindi non ti saprei dire.-  
-OH! Ho capito di che film si tratta!! Anche io vorrei tanto andare a vederlo.-  
Gli occhi rossi si posarono su quelli azzurri ed ancora una volta il più piccolo si immobilizzò sentendosi l'anima salire e fermarsi in gola.  
Quegli occhi..  
Quei meravigliosi occhi dal taglio felino.  
-Vorresti venire anche tu? Alla fine Gou mi ha detto che se voglio posso invitare anche degli amici.-  
-M.. Ma .. sei sicuro Senpai?-  
-Non mi crea alcun problema, davvero. Ma è bene che tu inizi a prepararti ora, perché usciremo fra poco.-  
Il più giovane fece un piccolo inchino, ringraziando il suo Senpai per l'invito non riuscendo a fare a meno di percepire uno schiocco dalle labbra dell'altro, probabilmente di imbarazzo.  
-Sei sempre il solito esagerato.. dai sbrigati-  
Il kohai non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si buttò dentro la doccia, lavandosi velocemente.  
Lui e Matsuoka-senpai sarebbero andati al cinema insieme.  
Certo, ci sarebbe stata anche la sorella, ma non importava.  
Matsuoka avrebbe potuto chiedere a chiunque altro del club di nuoto di accompagnarlo quella giornata, invece Rin aveva scelto lui.  
Nitori si sentiva così felice che avrebbe potuto toccare il cielo con un dito.  
Sapeva accontentarsi delle piccole cose che il suo Rin gli offriva ogni giorno, ed ora quello che aveva ottenuto gli bastava ed avanzava: un intera giornata camminando al fianco del suo meraviglioso Senpai.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, aveva già i vestiti indosso: aveva optato per una maglia di lana blu scuro e dei jeans gialli, ai piedi delle normalissime scarpe da ginnastica bianche.  
Rin invece era così bello che per un attimo Nitori sentì la lingua nel palato diventargli secca: il rosso aveva sempre avuto un modo strano di vestirsi, forse a volte troppo provocante ma non si poteva dire che non stesse bene con quello stile.  
In realtà Rin sarebbe stato bene pure con un sacchetto di plastica avvolto intorno al corpo.  
Indossava dei pantaloni neri aderenti con una cintura violacea a tenerli su, una canotta grigia tagliava in vari punti da cui sotto si scorgeva un altra canotta più aderente e leggera di color bianco. Al collo due collane di diverso stile ed ai polsi vari bracciali.  
Ai piedi le sue solite scarpe rosse e gialle e per finire il tutto una felpa blu scuro con cappuccio tirato su e delle cuffie al collo. *  
Quella maglia era così aderente che si potevano intravvedere le curve degli addominali e dei pettorali e Nitori in quell'istante avrebbe voluto scavare una tomba in quell'esatto punto e buttarcisi dentro.  
Non avrebbe resistito un intera giornata al fianco di quella splendida creatura.  
-Rin-senpai.. non.. avrai freddo così?-  
-Non soffro particolarmente il freddo, e comunque oggi c'è un bel sole, piuttosto tu non avrai caldo con quel maglione?-  
-N..No .. sto.. sto bene-  
Rin sospirò muovendo la testa in modo da far scrocchiare il collo.  
-Allora sei pronto? Andiamo?-  
Il tono di voce era incredibilmente dolce ed al kohai uscì un -Si- che sembrava molto più un sospiro di piacere che una vera esclamazione, ma il senpai non fece domande ed entrambi uscirono dalla stanza.  
Mentre stavano percorrendo il corridoio che portava ai giardini, Nitori scorse con la coda dell'occhio Mikoshiba che lo stava guardando.  
Il kohai fece un lieve sorriso, sapendo bene che cosa in quel momento gli stava trasmettendo con lo sguardo il suo capitano: non aveva dimenticato il dialogo che quella sera avevano fatto in piscina.  
  
  
_“Nitori, credo che tu sappia il motivo per il quale ti ho chiesto di venire qui.”_  
“Riguarda.. Matsuoka-senpai non è vero?”  
“Sono.. parecchio preoccupato per lui.. è distratto ultimamente, e molto.. buio.”  
“Buio?”  
“Si buio, non mi viene un altra parola in mente per spiegare meglio il suo comportamento.. tu sai qualcosa a riguardo?”  
“.. No, no Senpai mi dispiace..”  
“Beh, allora ti do un compito Nitori. Cerca di stare il più possibile accanto a Matsuoka e cerca di scoprire cosa lo turba. Appena saprai qualcosa verrai subito ad informarmi.  
Matsuoka crede sempre di dover risolvere tutti i suoi problemi da solo; è ora che comprenda che sia nel nuoto che nella vita di tutti i giorni noi siamo una squadra! Dico bene?? ahahaha!!!”  
  
  
Nitori stringe il pugno sul suo pantalone, sentendo i sensi di colpa che da pochi giorni erano sfumati ritornare a farsi sentire più forti che mai.  
Non aveva dormito per quasi due notti a causa di ciò che aveva fatto: spiare i messaggi del suo Senpai mentre Rin non era in stanza.  
Ed oltre a quello, il contenuto del messaggi era stato se possibile ancora più distruttivo per il suo animo.  
Matsuoka-Senpai e Nanase-san..  
-Nitori mi stai ascoltando o no??-  
-Eh?-  
-Dannazione se ogni volta devo richiamarti più volte allora puoi anche fare a meno di venire!!-  
-Mi.. Mi dispiace Senpai ero.. distratto..-  
Nonostante oggi Rin sembrasse più tranquillo del normale, ci voleva davvero poco per farlo innervosire dunque Nitori si promise di cercare di non perdersi in troppe congetture e godersi semplicemente la giornata.  
  
*ｰ*ｰ*ｰ  
  
Scesi dal treno la prima cosa che trovarono di fronte a loro fu una mano che si agitava in aria.  
Gou aveva la rappresentazione perfetta della gioia sul suo volto e si era vestita in modo talmente grazioso che ogni ragazzo della stazione le lanciava sguardi di puro interesse: un cappotto corto bianco, una gonnellina nera e dei collant neri 60 denari, ai piedi degli stivali neri con un tacco basso e delle catenine dorate ed i capelli raccolti nella solita coda alta.  
A Rin non sfuggì nulla ed evitando i saluti convenevoli la prese subito sotto braccio affrettando il passo per allontanarsi da quella massa di pervertiti.  
\- Perchè ogni volta devi sempre conciarti in modo da attirare l'attenzione su di te me lo spieghi?- la sgridò.  
“Senti chi parla” pensò Nitori ricordando ancora l'abbigliamento che il suo Senpai teneva ora nascosto sotto il cappotto nero.  
-Ma di che parli Onii-chan? Sono vestita esattamente come mi vesto quando esco con le mie amiche-  
-Beh allora forse dovresti cambiare il modo di uscire con le tue amiche, anzi perché non cambi direttamente amiche dato che ci sei?- le fece eco il fratello maggiore, senza lasciarla e guardandosi intorno per essere certo che qualche altro malintenzionato non si prendesse troppe libertà con lei.  
Nitori sorrise dolcemente vedendo quella scena; cosa avrebbe fatto per essere il protagonista delle gelosie di Rin.  
Quando arrivarono al cinema, la fila era giù lunghissima e Nitori ne approffitò per parlare un po' con Gou, trovandola una ragazza molto dolce e deliziosa.  
Era riuscito a sciogliersi con lei ed ogni tanto faceva addirittura qualche battuta per poi ridere insieme e il kohai non potè fare a meno di notare gli sguardi gelidi che ogni tanto il Senpai gli inviava quando la sorella lo afferrava per il braccio per andare avanti con la fila o durante una conversazione divertente.  
Rin era davvero possessivo oltre ogni limite con Gou, era meglio stare attenti o quella sera gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, osservò il kohai.  
La prima parte del film fu qualcosa di spettacolare: Nitori e Gou commentavano ogni cosa, cercando di far partecipare anche Rin alle loro osservazioni ed ogni tanto, con estrema gioia di entrambi, ci riuscivano.  
Quando finì il primo tempo, Aiichirou si alzò a sedere infomando i presenti che sarebbe andato al bar a prendere una coca.  
Uscì dalle tende rosse e quello che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta:  
Nanase-san, fuori dal cinema insieme a Tachibana-san.  
Il primo teneva in mano un dolce caldo che sembrava contenesse al suo interno della nutella e l'altro gli stava sorridendo amabilmente parlandogli di non si sa cosa.  
Passeggiavano a passo lento, totalmente immersi nel loro dialogo, e superarono le vetrate del cinema scoparendo alla vista del ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri.  
Ai fece un respiro profondo e indietreggiò per rientrare nella sala, poi però in un guizzo improvviso uscì dal cinema scontrandosi con il gelo dell'esterno, ancora più pungente a causa della mancanza del cappotto che aveva lasciato dentro.  
Ma non poteva fermarsi, sentiva dentro di sè la voglia di seguirli.  
Quel messaggio.. Il messaggio che Matsuoka-Senpai aveva scritto sul cellulare a Nanase-san..  
  
  
_“_ _Io non sono quel tipo di persona e tu lo sai, dovevi saperlo quando hai iniziato questo stupido gioco con me e Makoto.. dovevi saperlo che io..”_  
  
  
Cosa intendeva dire quel messaggio?  
I due camminavano davanti sereni, seguendo la strada fino ad arrivare ad un parco, in cui entrarono.  
Il terreno era pieno di foglie che possedevano varie sfumature di rosso e giallo; gli alberi, a causa del periodo dell'anno, erano totalmente spogli.  
Nitori si nascose dietro un cespuglio smilzo, osservando i due che si erano seduti su una panchina.  
Sembravano in sintonia e molto sereni: Nanase-san sorrideva in un modo che Ai non aveva mai visto.  
Credeva che Haruka non fosse in grado di ridere ma in quel momento, seduto accanto al suo amico d'infanzia, sembrava la persona più tranquilla del mondo.  
Ma era il solito distratto, perché mentre portò il dolce alle labbra, del cioccolato caldo finì sulla sua guancia facendo ridere il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.  
-Oh Haru ti sei sporcato!-  
-Ahn.. Mh..-  
-Lascia perdere.. ci penso io..-  
Makoto si sporse verso l'altro, approfittando del fatto che teoricamente non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, e passò la lingua lungo la guancia del moro che non fece alcuna opposizione a riguardo, anzi unì le labbra a quelle del dorsista nel momento stesso in cui quello fece per allontanarsi dal suo volto.  
Nitori sgranò gli enormi occhi per la sorpresa.  
Sembravano così felici, così innamorati.  
Ed era tutto così..

  
  
_< < Mio caro diario, _  
Sinceramente ora a ripensarci, non sono pentito di quello che ho fatto.  
L'unica cosa di cui ora ho paura non è il senso di colpa, ma il fuoco che vedrò negli occhi del Senpai quando gli dirò la verità.  
Lui mi odierà, ed io non potrò far nulla per evitarlo, perché ormai ciò che ho fatto non può più essere cancellato.>>

  
 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Angolo dell'autrice:**  
Saaalve a tutti! So che mi state odiando perché sto postando come una dannata, ma quando inizio a fare una qualsiasi cosa non sto bene con me stessa fino a quando non riesco a finirla, o almeno farla arrivare ad una parte interessante  >A< (per precisare meglio, la parte interessante non è ancora arrivata, probabilmente si scongerà qualcosa il prossimo capitolo che non so quando verrà scritto, spero non domani perché devo studiare HAI CAPITO CERVELLO?? DEVI STUDIARE!)  
Finita questa osservazione preciso solo una cosa:  
* Il completo che ho fatto mettere a Rin esiste davvero, in una immagine ufficilale, e dato che lo adoro vestito in quel modo ho deciso di farglielo mettere :Q__ ho pensato poi “cavolo ma sono a dicembre non avrà freddo?” ma il desiderio era troppo, chiedo scusa per la mancanza di coerenza.  
Detto questo, ci becchiamo al prossimo capitolo!! spero che questo vi sia piaciuto almeno un pochetto! Ciao ciao!!! 


	4. Amara Vendetta

**04 Dicembre.**  
  
  
_< < Caro diario, _  
le lacrime bruciano.  
Mi impediscono di vedere con chiarezza cosa sto scrivendo.  
Sono così disperato, non immaginavo che un giorno avrei provato un dolore così forte al petto.  
Il mio Senpai smuove sempre il mio animo, nel bene e nel male, ma stavolta è tutto finito.  
Io ormai ho distrutto quel filo che, seppur invisibile, ci legava.  
Cosa è rimasto? Cosa prova lui per me ora?  
Cosa vuol dire quello che ha fatto?  
Diario, continuo a commettere errori. Ma il brutto è che non me ne pento neanche di uno.>>

  
  
  
 

  
I piedi pesavano. Sembravano macigni puntati nel terreno color fango, sabbioso.  
Aiichirou sentiva i propri battiti nel petto diventare man mano più forti, sempre più incontrollati.  
Si sentiva incredibilmente stordito.  
Quello a cui aveva appena assistito era qualcosa che aveva sempre sospettato, seppur vagamente: difficile non rendersi conto del modo in cui Tachibana-san si approciava a Nanase-san; era qualcosa di evidente.  
Ma non sapeva spiegarsi perché, vi era un senso di colpa insolito che si agirava nelle vene del suo corpo insieme al suo sangue che veniva spinto avanti ed indietro dai battiti feroci del suo sistema cardiaco.  
Ciò che realmente lo preoccupava è che non sapeva spiegarsi il perché; forse perché non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, non avrebbe dovuto seguirli e forse perché ogni singolo passo che compieva ogni giorno da quando aveva iniziato a leggere i messaggi sul cellulare di Matsuoka-senpai era un passo sempre più invasivo: più passavano i secondi più la vita di Rin diventava agli occhi del kohai meno misteriosa, meno silenziosa.  
Ma non per volere del suo Senpai, ma perché lui era solo un curioso incapace di stare al proprio posto.  
Amare una persona forse non voleva dire questo: entrare di forza all'interno della mente di Rin con ogni possibile mezzo per estrappolare ogni singola informazione che possa sembrare appetitosa al proprio ego.  
Con quella consapevolezza nella mente, che per un attimo riuscì a farlo sentire in pace con sè stesso come se avesse raggiunto un nuovo livello di maturità, il ragazzo dai capelli argentei posò lentamente le mani sul terriccio trascinandosi a gattoni nel tentativo di allontanarsi e non farsi notare, maledicendosi mentalmente per essersi messo quel giorno dei jeans così chiari che a causa dello sfregamento si sarebbero sicuramente rovinati.  
-Hey-  
Immobile, rigido, gli occhi azzurro cielo spalancati.  
Il suo inconscio gli urlò forte, per proteggere la sua mente impaurita, che non stava parlando a lui ma probabilmente al suo compagno di nuoto.  
Ma purtroppo non fu così, perché fu chiamato una seconda volta.  
-Hey-  
Un suono identico al precedente, piccolo e profondo ma con una sfumatura di freddezza.  
Ecco che Nitori in quel preciso momento scoprì che anche nella voce di Haruka Nanase si racchiudeva tutto un mondo fatto di specchi e d’ espressività.  
Il piccolo kohai raddrizzò le gambe, sentendosi improvvisamente ricoperto di sabbia e vergogna, incapace di alzare lo sguardo oltre le proprie scarpe.  
-Ni..Nitori??- la voce sorpresa di Makoto gli fece in pochi secondi comprendere che era stato realmente scoperto, e nel suo cervello si formarono due alternative per sfuggire a quella situazione che aveva a dir poco del ridicono: scappare via o rimanere e cercare di spiegare le ragioni del suo comportamento.  
Poteva quasi percepirle di due colori diversi, quelle alternative, come in Matrix: pillola blu, pillola rossa.  
Blu, Rosso.  
Affrontare Haruka, tornare da Rin.  
Una storia diversa, un finale diverso.  
Nitori decise di scegliere la pillola sbagliata, quel pomeriggio.  
-Nanase san.. potrei.. parlarti solo un istante?- Tutta l'insicurezza del suo essere era racchiusa in quella voce ora leggermente rachitica a causa della paura di ciò che stava per accadere.  
Haruka non rispose; rimase immobile tutto racchiuso nella sua sciarpa bianca pesante e nel suo cappellino nero.  
Fu il dorsista ad alzarsi, composto ed educato come la sua famiglia gli aveva da sempre imposto di essere, e dopo aver donato un dolce saluto al suo amato ed un cenno gentile all'altro, decise di avvisare che sarebbe andato a farsi una passeggiata per il parco a prendere qualcosa da mangiare perchè come per magia, una sensazione simile alla fame aveva iniziato a farsi spazio nel suo stomaco.  
I passi di Makoto che si allontanava furono l'unica cosa che si riuscì a percepire per infiniti minuti.  
Nitori non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare; non sapeva neanche come ci era arrivato in quella situazione: improvvisamente capì che ci si era portato da solo, e che ora non poteva scappare e fare finta di nulla.  
-Allora? Cosa volevi dirmi?-  
-Ecco...- la salivazione iniziava a diventare inesistente in quella piccola bocca e la lingua si muoveva in continuazione, nel tentativo di sciogliere lo stress.  
-Che.. Nanase san.. posso.. chiederti.. che rapporto c'è fra te e .. Tachibana san?-  
Gli enormi occhi azzurri si alzarono tremanti e si mischiarono a quelli blu e profondi dell'altro, ora leggermente spalancati per la sorpresa evidente che manifestavano.  
-Perché me lo stai chiedendo?- ora c'era una espressione quasi interrogativa su quel volto stupendo.  
Perché Nitori non potè fare a meno di pensarlo, nonostante l'assurdità della situazione, di quanto quel volto di fronte a lui fosse davvero bellissimo.  
  
_Impossibile non innamorarsi di Nanase san._  
  
Quel pensiero, di cui non aveva ricordo, gli ritornò alla mente come un getto di acqua fredda.  
L'aveva pensata lui quella cosa, o gli era stata detta?  
-Perché... credo che se ci fosse qualcosa di serio fra te e lui, tu lo avresti detto a Matsuoka senpai.. non è così?-  
Una mano andò a grattare in un gesto rapido e nervoso il braccio opposto mentre i capelli argentei venivano mossi dal vento gelido della giornata.  
Il silenzio di Haruka riuscì a procurargli un moto di fastidio e non avendo voglia di sentire quel silenzio, seppur giustificato, continuò.  
-Matsuoka senpai merita di sapere se.. non sei interessato a lui. Credo che questo atteggiamento non sia corretto.. insomma.. se io fossi Matsuoka senpai vorrei saperlo, e credo di conoscerlo abbastanza bene da...-  
-E' stato lui a dirtelo?-  
-Eh?-  
-E' stato lui a dirtelo?-  
Haruka non si smuoveva mai; era sicuro di ciò che diceva e non sentiva il bisogno di spiegarsi ulteriormente. Quella era la questione, nè più nè meno.  
O almeno questa era l'impressione che a Nitori, Haruka conferiva.  
-N..No non è stato lui..-  
-Allora come lo sai?-  
-L'ho.. notato.-  
Silenzio. Ancora una volta.  
-Matsuoka senpai parla sempre di te, Nanase san. Ogni istante, e quando lo fa, i suoi bellissimi occhi rispendono di una luce simile al corallo illuminato dal sole.  
E' difficile non accorgersene. -  
-Il rapporto che c'è fra me e Rin è un rapporto speciale.. come quello che c'è tra me e Makoto.. è una cosa che riguarda noi.-  
Non c'era severità nel suo tono, quasi dolcezza. Nitori non riuscì però a capire se era riferita a lui o al ricordo di Nanase riguardo ciò che lo accomunava con gli altri due soggetti del discorso.  
-Ma Matsuoka senpai non è felice!! Non è felice io.. io vedo che non lo è! Non credi che sia ingiusto illuderlo così?-  
-Io non lo illudo. Ha sempre saputo che ciò che gli avrei dato sarebbe stato questo.-  
-Beh, forse però.. forse però a lui non sta bene! Matsuoka senpai è sempre stato incredibilmente competitivo in tutto, tu lo sai! lo sai perché..-  
-Cosa vuoi? Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?- in quella ultima frase, la sola cosa che riuscì a cogliere Aiichirou era un quesito nascosto, quanto però corretto:    
"Chi sei tu, per intrometterti nella nostra relazione?"  
E chissà che cosa in quel momento passò nella mente del kohai, che si sentì magicamente così forte e così risoluto da rispondere:  
-Perché Io.. io lo amo. E voglio averlo io. E.. E se tu non lo vuoi Nanase san, se.. non lo vuoi davvero, allora ti chiedo gentilmente di metterti da parte, anzi sarebbe meglio se tu.. non contattassi Matsuoka senpai mai più..-  
Una voce forte, potente che sfumò sempre di più in un sospiro lieve a fine frase.  
Gli occhi tornarono a guardare i lacci delle proprie scarpe e la frangetta copriva la visuale del suo sguardo al ragazzo davanti a lui.  
Ci furono solo dei passi, che scrocchiarono le foglie ormai morte sul terreno di quel parco e poi un unica frase che non ammetteva risposta alcuna.  
-Ciò che riguarda me Makoto e Rin, riguarda me Makoto e Rin.-

*ｰ*ｰ*ｰ  
  
Il tragitto dal parco al cinema, Nitori lo aveva attraversato molte volte; adorava quella zona della città e più volte aveva trovato piacevole passeggiare per quelle vie con vecchi amici o i suoi genitori ma per quanto l’essere più piccoli psicologicamente e fisicamente faccia sembrare ogni luogo sempre più grande di quello che effettivamente è, Ai non aveva mai percepito così lunga ed infinita quella unica strada che univa la sua partenza dal suo arrivo.  
I passi erano minuscoli e le gambe le sentiva così tremanti che a volte temeva che le ginocchia sarebbero cedute, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra come un sacco di patate.  
Cosa aveva combinato? Aveva parlato con Nanase san e si era praticamente esposto di fronte a lui dicendo di amare Rin.  
In questo modo aveva praticamente aperto una battaglia.  
Nanase san non avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato ad una amicizia, se così si poteva chiamare, con Rin per quanto burrascosa essa fosse.  
In effetti Aiichirou non riusciva proprio a comprendere la ragione per la quale entrambi continuavano a rimanere così uniti quando in ogni singola cosa erano esattamente l’opposto. Non conosceva Nanase al punto tale da sentirsi il diritto di giudicarlo ma ad esprimere velocemente un opinione, quel ragazzo sembrava esattamente l’opposto di Rin: non nutriva interesse per la competizione, in lui vi era la calma di un mare al tramonto e non il fuoco ardente che incendiava l’animo del suo senpai.  
In suo senpai.. improvvisamente gli mancava.  
Gli mancava la sua voce ed il suo meraviglioso e sensuale sorriso.  
Ormai la chiamava “dipendenza da Matsuoka”: quando arrivava il fine settimana quelle rare volte che Rin decideva di tornare a casa, erano giorni di puro supplizio per il kohai.  
Contava le ore, i minuti, a volte addirittura i secondi che lo allontanavano dal suo ritorno.  
Ma ora, per quanto il suo desiderio di rivederlo fosse potente, il senso di colpa e di paura di essere scoperto era ancora più forte.  
Nanase forse aveva già avvisato Rin a riguardo ed ora, ne era certo, si sarebbe preso un pugno in pieno viso.  
Al pensiero gli sembrò di sentire la pelle intorno all’occhio destro dolergli.  
Quando arrivò però, il film era finito da un pezzo e il volto accigliato di Rin aveva ben altro significato racchiuso al suo interno:  
-Si può sapere dove sei finito? Il film è finito da un po’ e ti sei perso il finale!-  
-Più che altro Nitori, ti sei perso il pianto di Rin alla fine del film- rise la sorella portando una mano alle labbra per non farsi notare; non ci riuscì molto.  
-NON…non è assolutamente vero! Non dire fesserie!!- ma il commentò del maggiore riuscì solamente a rallegrare la fanciulla.  
Rin riusciva, seppur a suo modo, a farsi amare da tante persone.  
Probabilmente anche suo padre lo amava molto.  
-Torniamo adesso.. è meglio- sussurrò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi strofinando ancora le dita contro i propri occhi, ancora leggermente rossi.  
-Te ne vai di già? No Onii-chaaaan-  
-E piantala!! Stai attirando l’attenzione di tutti!!-  
-Per favore ancora un po’!! Diglielo tu Nitori, sicuramente a te darà ascolto!-  
Nitori alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo bene che cosa intendesse la ragazza e quando lei gli strizzò l’occhio ci capì se possibile anche meno ma la cosa probabilmente non sfuggì al più alto dei tre che emise un ringhio fastidioso, simile a quello di una belva inferocita.  
Afferrò poco elegantemente con un braccio la spalla opposta della ragazza iniziando a camminare verso un stradina secondaria borbottando fra sé e sé cose come –Guarda te cosa mi tocca fare..-  
  
*ｰ*ｰ*ｰ  
  
Il proprio nome urlato con rabbia e quasi disprezzo da quella meravigliosa bocca che tante volte si era soffermato ad osservare era una delle cose più terrificanti che Nitori avesse mai udito.  
Gli occhi di Rin bruciavano, i denti acuminati sporgevano come quelli di un lupo pronto ad attaccare la sua preda.  
La presa sul colletto della sua maglietta non accennava a diminuire di forza e Nitori dovette quasi rimanere in punta di piedi per mantenere l’equilibrio.  
-Mi.. mi dispiace Senpai..io non volevo..-  
-TI SEI INTROMESSO. TI SEI PERMESSO DI INTROMETTERTI NELLA MIA VITA PRIVATA. CREDEVI DAVVERO CHE NON LO AVREI MAI SCOPERTO?-  
-Senpai io..- gli occhi azzurri erano chiusi, ma le lacrime riuscivano comunque a scendere libere lunghe le guance bianche. –Io volevo solo aiutarti..-  
-LEGGENDO I MIEI MESSAGGI NITORI? ANDANDO DA HARU E DICENDOGLI DI NON RIVOLGERMI MAI PIU’ LA PAROLA? ERANO GIORNI CHE NON SI FACEVA SENTIRE ED IO..-  
-Non lo avrei mai fatto se non..-  
-SE NON COSA?-  
-Se non ci fosse stata una valida ragione… Senpai.. io non voglio.. non voglio che tu soffra per lui. Nanase san non è la persona che tu credi!-  
-..Stai zitto.- il ringhio basso e gutturale del suo senpai.. così sensuale, così minaccioso.  
-Lui e Tachibana san ti prendono in giro Senpai.. tu lo sai che Nanase san non..-  
-STAI. ZITTO.- lo lasciò andare in un impeto talmente violento ed improvviso che il kohai sbattè la testa contro il muro bianco dietro di sé, sentendo un dolore fortissimo spargersi dal punto lesionato per tutto il collo fino alle spalle.  
-TU NON HAI IL DIRITTO DI DIRMI COSA DEVO FARE? NESSUNO LO HA.-  
La testa del più giovane era bassa, come lo era stata quel giorno con Haruka, ma la sua voce era se possibile più sicura, convinta, forse addirittura arrabbiata.  
Una piccola papera che apre il becco solo per starnazzare cose senza senso: ecco cosa ci vedeva Rin in Aiichirou Nitori.  
Stava aprendo la bocca per dirglielo ma fu stranamente interrotto.  
-SI E’ VERO! Forse.. non ho in diritto di dirti cosa devo fare… ma ho il diritto di preoccuparmi per le persone a cui voglio bene.. ed io sono preoccupato per te Senpai! E se violare la tua privacy potrà in qualche modo farti stare bene.. io lo farò.-  
Silenzio..  
Gli occhi rossi erano quasi due fessure colme di rabbia.  
Poi fece un sorriso, di quelli così spaventosi da farlo tremare; mai Rin gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo simile.  
-Davvero? Allora non ti darà fastidio…se violerò la tua non è così??-  
Fu un fulmine; Matsuoka afferrò il colletto del più giovane e senza dargli modo di difendersi o anche solo di comprendere che cosa stesse accadendo, fu buttato letteralmente fuori dalla stanza.  
Il rumore della porta che veniva chiusa a chiave dall’interno quasi rimbombò nelle orecchie del kohai che portandosi una mano dietro la testa dolorante, guardava con occhi lucidi la porta color verde acqua di fronte a lui.  
Quegli occhi ancora bagnati di vecchie lacrime si innumidirono di nuova disperazione quando sentì il rumore di un cassetto che veniva aperto.  
-No… NO!! NO TI PREGO!! SENPAI!!!- si fiondò letteralmente contro quella porta, così piccolo ed indifeso, battendo il pugno con tutta la forza che aveva non preoccupandosi minimamente di svegliare tutti gli altri del dormitorio.  
Riusciva quasi a percepire quei bellissimi occhi vagare su quelle pagine che con tanta fatica aveva tenuto nascosto, su cui aveva scritto ogni singola cosa gli passasse per la mente.  
Quei segreti, quegli incoffessabili segreti ora erano tra le mani del ragazzo più vendicativo che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Se avesse saputo che avvicinarsi anche sono a Nanase avrebbe portato a questo..  
I singhiozzi erano così forti che non riusciva quasi a respirare e tutto ciò che riusciva ad emettere erano preghiere ed invocazioni di perdono.  
Singhiozzò fino a sentirsi stanco, distrutto.  
Le mani scivolarono, ora aperte, lungo tutta la lunghezza della porta insieme al suo corpo ormai senza più forza.  
Dopo minuti che sembrarono ore, la porta si aprì e due pantaloni larghi e scuri di tutta fecero il loro ingresso nel campo visivo del kohai.  
-Vieni dentro.-  
Quell’ordine riuscì a provocare un ulteriore brivido, stavolta di freddo, lungo tutta la schiena del giovane che singhiozzando ancora raccolse le ultime forze per portarsi dentro.  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Nitori, più per ottenere ulteriore tempo per non guardare negli occhi il suo Senpai che per un reale gesto di cortesia.  
Ciò che ne seguì furono infiniti minuti di puro imbarazzo.  
Rin stava poggiato con il corpo contro la propria scrivania, le mani in tasta e lo sguardo basso, serio.  
Così era lo sguardo anche di Ai, che però teneva le braccia distese lungo i fianchi ed i pugni chiusi.  
Poi, improvvisamente, uno dei due parlò, o meglio lesse.  
-Ed anche oggi lo guardò, e’ bellissimo come sempre.  
Perfetto nel suo stile, impareggiabile…. Mentre sfida l’acqua come fosse la sua miglior amica e la sua peggior rivale.  
Osservo con .. fame e desiderio.. il modo in cui le sue scapole si muovono sotto il sottile strato di pelle che lo avvolge e… quei meravigliosi capelli color del.. fuoco che.. cristo…-  
Nitori non osò neanche ribattere quando sentì ciò che veniva letto, e non pensò minimamente di alzare lo sguardo.  
Non voleva guardarlo negli occhi, non lo avrebbe guardato mai più negli occhi.  
-Nitori..- un sussurro – lo hai scritto tu questo?-  
Che domanda idiota, chi altro avrebbe mai potuto ammirarlo e vederlo come lo vedeva lui.  
Nessuno, appunto.  
-Si senpai.. l’ho scritto io..- gli sembrò di evidenziare l’ovvio ma se Rin voleva una risposta chiara, l’avrebbe avuta.  
Sentì uno sbuffo; Nitori aveva imparato a distinguere i suoni che uscivano dalla bocca di Matsuoka senpai e quello trasmetteva tutto l’imbarazzo che Rin sentiva dentro di sé.  
-Mi dispiace..- iniziò il rosso e in quell’istante Nitori potè percepire la prima crepa farsi largo dentro il suo cuore.  
-Mi dispiace .. non vorrei farti soffrire.-  
-Basta. Basta Senpai ti prego.. ho capito. Ho.. capito.-  
Quella conversazione non fu proseguita, perché semplicemente non vi era altro da dire.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei guardò il suo Senpai passargli accanto, alzare una mano quasi a volergliela passare tra i capelli ma poi bloccarsi e continuare a camminare verso l’uscita della stanza fino ad uscirne.  
Le lacrime furono finalmente libere di uscire e Nitori portò le mani chiuse a pugno sotto gli occhi chiusi mentre sfogava la sua frustrazione.  
Il diario era stato lasciato sulla sua scrivania, chiuso ed intatto, ma ormai violato.  
Eppure Nitori non riusciva ad odiarlo.. perché per quanto quello fosse stato lo strumento della sua rovina, ora più che mai sentiva il bisogno di scriverci sopra.

  
 

<<  _Infondo lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così.. ma io non ci riesco.  
Non riesco e mai riuscirò.. a smettere di amarlo. >>_

 


End file.
